


Potato Fritters

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Jack were making breakfast when Kent stumbled into the kitchen. Alexei was still fast asleep, and Kent left him to it. </p><p>“Have you set a date?” Eric asked as he chopped vegetables for the omelets they were making.</p><p>Kent should have been expecting it, but he really wasn’t. “Um...well...we talked about after season. August of next year. I guess. We haven’t really decided though.” He fidgets. It’s weird talking to Bittle like this, but at the same time not. He would never have reconciled with Jack if not for Bittle. They had even became begrudging friends. “What about you?” </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato Fritters

Eric and Jack were making breakfast when Kent stumbled into the kitchen. Alexei was still fast asleep, and Kent left him to it. 

“Have you set a date?” Eric asked as he chopped vegetables for the omelets they were making.

Kent should have been expecting it, but he really wasn’t. “Um...well...we talked about after season. August of next year. I guess. We haven’t really decided though.” He fidgets. It’s weird talking to Bittle like this, but at the same time not. He would never have reconciled with Jack if not for Bittle. They had even became begrudging friends. “What about you?” 

Bittle’s lips curl up slowly. “May 2019. I know it’s a ways off, but we want to have time to plan.” 

Jack hip checked him, “and time to decide on a venue.” 

“Yeah, that too.” Bittle said as he pushed the omelet onto a plate, and pushed it in front of Kent. “I thought you told Alexei a long engagement. That isn’t very long, Kent.” 

“It’s ten months. It’s not short. It’s not like we are going to run off and get married in Vegas tomorrow...although that is an idea.” He pulled the plate close and dug in. “I’m sure PR would love that.” 

“Probably not wise to give them any more trouble,” Bob said as he walked in. He ruffled Kent’s hair and walked around the table hugging Eric and Jack. “Good to see you boys getting along. Where is Alexei?”

“Still sleeping it off,” Kent said. 

“I’m sure you wore him out,” Bob chirped, and laughed when Kent’s face turned bright red. 

“What---I mean---yesterday was a long day.” Kent said, all of his concentration suddenly on the egg. Laser focus. 

“I’m pretty sure he means that the two of you were loud,” Jack said.

“Really loud,” Eric added. 

“So loud all of the neighbors probably heard you,” Yardley added as he walked in and stole a slice of bacon from the plate on the counter.

“Boys, be nice,” Alicia said from the doorway. She hugged Kent as she came into the room. “Don’t mind them. You know anything to chirp. The rest of the monsters are up. They should be heading this way,” she said to Eric. “Do you need some help?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Could you start on the pancakes? I would greatly appreciate it.” 

Alicia nodded, “Kate said she would be in to help in a bit. I passed her as she was heading to the shower.”

“Probably going to need the help, the boys headed out for a jog. They probably won’t be back for an hour though.” 

“I’m surprise you two didn’t go,” Kent said. 

“Oh, we did.” Eric grunted. “Someone woke me up at five. Not that I’m naming names, but he doesn’t know how to sleep in.” 

Kent squinted, “Glad they didn’t wake me up.” 

“Yeah, no one was going to after the racket you made,” Yardley said. 

Kent glared at him, and flicked a piece of egg his way. “Why are you here?” 

“I was up early so I went running with these guys. So sorry, Kent, I’m leaving your line for Jack’s.” 

“Yeah, you can’t do that, you ass.” Kent elbowed him. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jacked hummed. “Talk to Georgia. You’re a free agent right now, right.” 

“You’re not funny either.” 

Jack grinned, “No, I’m hilarious.” 

Eric snorted. “He does have his moments. You do, hun,” Eric said and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. 

“Gross,” Kent grumbled. 

“Like you and Mashkov are any better,” Yardley said, “In fact I’m pretty sure you're worse, you are like two octopi...octopuses...whatever. Point being your clingy as hell.”

“You are so bad at chirping,” Kent snickered. He shook his head. “Horrible.” He patted Yardley’s arm. “Whatever, man. Just whatever. I’m going to go wake up Alexei. He’s cranky as hell if he misses breakfast.” 

Kent wandered back to their room, and wasn’t surprised to find Alexei still deep asleep. His dark curls were rumpled, and he would probably need a haircut soon. Kent sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for them, smoothing them away from Alexei’s face. “Wake up, Bae. Eric’s fixing breakfast.” 

Alexei groaned and cracked an eye open. “Shoulder hurts.” 

“Want me to get your meds?” 

Alexei groaned again and sat up. “Please, Kenny. Overdid it last night.” 

Kent’s cheeks flushed, and his eyes lingered on Alexei’s bare skin. “Yeah, we did.” He made himself get up and retrieved a bottled water from the mini fridge, and grabbed the anti-inflammatories the doctor had prescribed Alexei. They had an appointment at the local hospital, made by the team doctor to have Alexei examined. Kent was trying not to fret about that, along with a million other things. 

Alexei dutifully took the medicine, and grabbed a quick shower while Kent waited for him. 

“Plans for today?” He asked, while getting dressed. 

“I think everyone wanted to head to the rink. Other than that, not really. I thought we could relax and enjoy the company. They are only staying a couple of days. Well, most of them. I think Bittle and Jack are hanging around.” 

Alexei pulled him close. “Is not a bad thing.” 

“No, it’s not.” Kent hid his face against Alexei’s chest. “Bittle asked about dates. I didn’t even fucking know what to tell him. I don't think I’m prepared for this. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” He still needed to talk to the team's PR department. He stomach grinded at the thought. 

Alexei tilted Kent’s chin up. “Nyet, Котенок. None of that. Come, come. We go eat.” 

“Well, you can. I already ate an omelet.”

Alexei hummed, “Little more, won’t hurt.” 

“You just want me out of shape so you have a chance of winning this year.” Kent smirked, and grabbed Alexei’s hand. “You don’t have a chance, Xi.” 

“Lies, all lies. I will win the cup this year, and you will kiss me in center ice.” 

“Big plans, Xi, big plans.” 

Alexei hummed, “You deserve best.”

Kent’s breath hitched in his chest. He wasn’t sure of that at all. He wasn’t sure he deserved anything good, no matter how much he wanted it, and he did want Alexei. To the point of distraction. “We’ll see.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rink was full when they made it over. There was a pickup hockey game going on, the Zimmerman's (including Bittle) against everyone else. It was interesting to watch Jack and Bittle play together. They seemed to read each other’s minds and always know where the other was. At one point of his life he would have been insanely jealous, not it was just entertaining to watch. 

Bittle was insanely fast, and literally skated rings around Yardley. “Did he just...leap to avoid being checked.” 

“Yes,” Alexei said, and laughed. “Bittle is...nimble.”

“I’m sure. Damn. You guys should have scouted him.” Kent said, and watched Jack score with an assist from Bittle.

“George tried. Little small, but yes. Could have been asset. Bittle was not interested. Was afraid they would be separated, and he had other interests. Did intern with PR department. They wanted to keep him too. Not meant to be. Jack said he is starting Johnson and Wales this fall.” 

Kent blinked, “But he just finished school. Why would he...” Kent shook his head. He sometimes wondered what it would have been like to go to college, then he remembered how much he had hated school and it went right out of his mind. 

The game finally broke up, and they stepped out on the ice. His sister did as well. He hadn’t even noticed her in the crowd. She skated up to Bittle, and they talked for a bit before Bittle hurried off of the ice. He came back wearing figure skating skates and the two danced around the ring, weaving around the hockey players, and doing ridiculous jumps. He wondered why she had given up skating. She was good. Her lines clean as she moved.

She looked happy. 

Kent grabbed Alexei’s hand as they skated at a more leisurely pace. They bumped shoulders, and made their way around the arena. “Thank you. Um...for this. For the party, and caring.” 

“No need, Kenny. Happy look on your face enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
